End of the Rainbow
by anobii
Summary: Happiness can be found at the end of the rainbow, but for Annie and Auggie, it's going to be a long and difficult journey to get there. With kidnappings, deaths, hospitals, therapists and children, things are not going to run smoothly.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is just a general introduction to the story that will follow. Please don't give up on it until you have read a couple of chapters because I promise that it gets less depressing It should become less confusing by the end of this chapter, if not, then definitely the next. There will be tears, joy, despair, and times where you will want to kill me but bear with me because it will be great. I think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Season 2 would have started already!**

* * *

><p>'Annie, come on. You can't just sit here and waste away. You were doing so well!'<p>

Annie stays listlessly where she is, her toes curled up beneath her. Her hair could do with a wash but she can't be bothered so it's just scraped back into a severe bun at the nape of her neck. She's wearing a simple black suit with black pumps and a grey blouse. Her face is devoid of make-up, but puffy and tear stained.

'Auggie wouldn't want this Annie' Danielle whispers softly

_Ding Dong_

Danielle sighs and goes to answer the door. A tall blonde woman with a commanding presence is standing there. Judging by her black outfit, Danielle assumes that she must be there for the memorial service, but she has no idea who the stranger is.

'Hello Mrs Brookes. Is Annie here?'

'Umm yeah she is. She's through here' and she leads the stranger through to the living room where Annie is sitting, a victim to her own thoughts.

She's become used to random strangers turning up at the house, asking for her sister; after all, it's been her job to screen out the nut jobs. And she could hardly say she wasn't expecting one today.

Joan Campbell sits down in front of one of her youngest employees. She doesn't even bother with small talk. She knows there's no point and there is nothing she can say that Annie hasn't heard already.

'Annie, it's been over two years now. We can't... it needs to be done. We've had no proof of life. No ransom demands. Nothing. He's gone. It's time Annie'.

Annie doesn't react and Joan looks at Danielle questioningly who shrugs. Annie has been catatonic for four days, ever since she had to have her husband declared officially dead.

Joan reaches out and puts her hands underneath Annie's elbows, effectively levering her off the sofa and into a standing position.

'I'm too young to be a widow Joan' she whispers, her voice catching in her throat.

'I know than Annie, and I'm so sorry.'

She just nods. She's heard it all before.

Joan steers Annie out to the car. Not the usual chauffer driven one that collects her and brings her to the CIA, but regular silver one, of which, she gets into the driver's seat.

The drive to the small chapel is silent. There won't be that many people there. Annie, Joan and Arthur, Danielle and Michael, Jai, Stu, Mr and Mrs Anderson and Auggie's four brothers and their spouses. Despite officially being an Anderson for more than six years, Annie has only met her in-laws a couple of times. Once before the wedding, then again at the wedding and then the Christmas after that. She doubts she will ever see them again now.

Sitting in the front row, with Joan beside her to prop her up, Annie somehow manages to make it through the simple service and the stream of well wishers who come to offer their condolences after wards.

It is Danielle who manages to rescue her before she breaks down again and takes her home.

_They had lived in happily married bliss for six years 9 months, two weeks and 4 days. Then he didn't come home one night. A full scale alert went out, looking for him but he had disappeared without a trace. At first, Annie had thrown herself into looking for him, but now, he was officially dead. _

The car stopped and Annie got out and made her way towards the guest house where she promptly curled up into a ball and began to cry. Again.

Now he was dead, she had nothing more to worry about, well, except...

The door to the guest house opened and a little voice said

'Why are you crying again Mummy? Are you sad about Daddy again?'

Annie didn't trust her voice, but she held out her arms, allowing five year old Jessica to tumble into them. For her sake, Annie tried to make life as normal as possible for her little girl, and never to cry in front of her, but she knew Jessica had seen her cry.

Jessica didn't really remember her father, being only three when he disappeared, but she had seen the framed photo that sat on Annie's bedside table. But when she asked questions, it was Danielle she went to. Even at five, Jessica could see the pain in her mother's prematurely aged face when she asked questions about her daddy.

Jessica contentedly settled into her mother's arms, sucking her thumb noisily. As the sucking slowed and the breathing deepened, Annie's thoughts once again turned to Auggie, and she twisted her wedding ring on her finger absentmindedly, as she always did when she was upset or stressed.

At first she had been optimistic. For the first couple of hours, she just hoped that he had managed to get himself lost on the way home from the supermarket that was just a couple of streets away. It had happened once before when he wasn't paying attention. Thinking of that day brought a rare smile to Annie's face.

* * *

><p><em>Annie's phone began to ring.<em>

'_Walker'_

'_Annie it's me.'_

'_Did you forget the list again?', her tone was teasing and playful, which made Auggie smile on the other end of the line_

'_Umm no. But I seem to have got a little lost on the way home. I wasn't paying enough attention and now...'. His voice had trailed away to embarrassed nothingness._

_Sensing her husband's unease, Annie quickly reassured him that she would come and find him. She had gone on foot, and it had taken nearly 40 minutes to locate him, sitting calmly on a bench with Mingus blasting out of his head phones._

_He had noticed her presence almost instantly and tugged the headphones off, smiling at her sheepishly._

'_Lets go home Auggie' and she brushed the back of her hand against his so he could take her arm and they walked comfortably together.'_

* * *

><p>Annie smiled at the memory. She had walked with him to the supermarket and back three times the next day, counting steps and noting immovable landmarks so it wouldn't happen again. It hadn't.<p>

When morning had dawned and there was still no Auggie, she had started to panic. The city was not a blind man's friend. By this stage Joan and the police had been swarming around hers and Auggie's apartment for hours. When hours began to stretch into days and days into weeks, the flickering candle of hope had begun to extinguish itself.

Every time she was called to the morgue to identify a body, everyone waited with baited breath both willing it not to be him, but also hoping that they would have a body to bury. When a year was up, even Annie had lost all hope. But it was not until he had been gone for two years and four months that she had him registered as officially dead. Which brought her back to the present.

During the whole ordeal, she had not seen or heard from Auggie's parents apart from a brief phone call, two days after he went missing and another just a few days previously to inform them about the memorial service.

Yet, no matter how hard she tried, Annie couldn't bring herself to truly hate Mr and Mrs Anderson, for their apparent indifference. In their lives, their son had died the day the IED had exploded in Iraq. He hadn't allowed them to visit in the hospital or rehab, and when he had got out, they hadn't known how to act around each other. In all honesty, Auggie had pushed them away, not wanting to be seen at his most vulnerable. When he had got over it, he hadn't known how to get them back into his life.

Everything between the family had just ended up awkward. It was nobody's fault really; she knew firsthand the little things that had to be done to make a blind person's life just a little bit easier. Most people wouldn't even think of them. His parents and brothers would certainly never have learnt the art of doing those things subtly which led to embarrassment, tension and awkwardness all round.

When the lease had run out on the apartment eight months after he had disappeared, she hadn't bothered to renew it, instead choosing to move back into the Brookes guest house with four year old Jessica. By this stage, the little girl had accepted that daddy wouldn't be reading her any more of his special bumpy books; and thought that being so close to her cousins was quite an adventure.

Kataya was now 14 and Chloe 16, so Annie always had a babysitter if she needed one. They had been great when Auggie had first gone missing. They always seemed to know when and how to distract Jessica to give their Aunt and Mother some privacy.

Annie knew though, that Danielle's support was the biggest thing that had got her through. She always seemed to know how to help. When she was at work or away on a mission, Jessica fell to Danielle and she would stay in the 'big house' for as long as was needed.

Her family was what had got her through the darkest moments of her life and now; she was ready to take on the world again. She had promised Joan she would be back at work on Monday as she had not been in Langley since she had had Auggie declared dead.

She counted her lucky stars that she had such an understanding boss who allowed her an hour off to watch a nativity play, and as much time as was needed to grieve, yet also knew when to pile on the work to keep her distracted and knew her limitations better than she did herself.

But even Joan or Danielle of her nieces or her daughter were there when Annie cried herself to sleep at night. The only person who could do that was gone, and he was never coming back.

**Please Read and Review. This is my first ever story so criticism, comments and thoughts would be greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you for all the kind reviews. They helped me get through writing this chapter!**

**This chapter is pretty fast paced, but I know you want to get to the climax...**

Annie took a deep breath and smoothed down her skirt before striding into the CIA Headquarters, more confidently than she felt.

She had only been gone for a fortnight, but it could have been forever.

She sat down at her desk to a huge pile of paperwork that she would need to catch up on before she would be eligible for another mission.

Sitting down at her desk, Annie popped the lid off a pen and began to write, pointedly ignoring all the people who were staring at her.

As employees of the CIA, everyone had exciting lives, but it was hers that people seemed to talk about and speculate about around the proverbial water cooler. They might spy professionally, but in the office, it was more than a little bit obvious when you were being talked about.

'Hey Annie!' Jai's overly cheerful tone startled her and she had to catch her coffee cup before knocking it to the ground.

'Hi Jai'

'How's the first day back going?'

'Boring as sin. Plus, everyone is talking about me and they're treating me like I'm made of glass. I'm not going to have a break down because someone mentions his name'

Everyone in the room turned to look as she had been shouting rather loudly, but they quickly made themselves busy after a steely glare from Jai.

'I know you won't break Annie. People are just concerned.'

'Well I'm fine. I just need to get back into a routine. People treating me like I'm diseased does not help that'

'Well I can see that I'm disturbing your routine' he said smirking 'so I'll love you and leave you'.

He got up from his perch on her desk and headed out the doors.

CACACACACA

From her very first day at the DPD, Annie had been the subject of gossip, having being pulled from the Farm with a month left of training. Her romance and subsequent marriage with Auggie had given heed to much more pleasant rumours being circulated around, but his disappearance and death had turned them nasty once again.

The paperwork was worse with boring and Annie fought to keep her mind from wandering as she scrawled her signature over several reports and finished the dregs of her cold coffee.

She glanced through the glass panelled door as she always did before leaving, but the sight of Stu sitting in Auggie's chair as head of Tech Ops still hit her like a tonne of bricks. Not long after Auggie had gone missing, Stu had told her that the position had always been Auggie's and would be again when he was found. She had been very grateful for that.

She cracked her neck and stood, gathering her things, preparing to leave for the day. Danielle and Michael were going out that night and Chloe was tutoring so Annie had promised that she would get dinner ready for Katia as well as Jessica.

She stopped in the shop on the way home, picking up two large pepperoni pizzas and a bag of microwave popcorn, ready for the movie night they always shared when Annie was babysitting. Jessica and Chloe had already picked that morning before school.

After gorging themselves on pizza and popcorn, Jessica was cuddled up beside her older cousin, snuggled into a fleecy blanket. Danielle and Michael had arrived home early and picked up Chloe on the way so the whole family was sprawled around the living room watching the closing scenes of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

When the credits finally rolled, Annie picked up a sleepy Jessica and took her back to the guest house where she tucked her into bed. The little girl sleepily gave her mother a kiss.

'Nighty nighty mummy'

'Pyjama pyjama honey-bunch' she whispered, giving her a kiss on the nose.

Sitting on her own bed, Annie watched her daughter. She looked so like Auggie. Her hair was the same style as Annie's own, long and curly, but it was the chestnut brown of Auggie's. She also had his warm brown eyes, although, thankfully, hers could see.

She had never had an issue with Auggie's blindness, but couldn't stand the thought of her daughter also being blind. She mentally scolded herself for the thought. She loved Jessica no matter what, besides; detached retinas from IED explosions were hardly hereditary.

Even at five, Jessica could already speak Portuguese fluently, as well as decent Russian. Annie frequently spoke to her daughter in these languages and was beginning to teach her some Hebrew and Spanish. She wanted her daughter to have the best possible start to life, and languages seemed to be one of the best ways to do just that.

CACACACACA

The rest of the week, and much of the next went pretty much the same way. Annie's days were filled with paperwork, ignoring gossip and her daughter. Monotony. Not until, the following Thursday did the monotony she thought she was going to have to accept, explode.

She had worked only a half day on Thursday and Jessica was at her karate class, so Annie was enjoying a rare hour of peace, where she could cry with no-one there to hear her. But just twenty minutes in, her peace was rudely interrupted by a confident knock on the door of the guest house.

Sighing exasperatedly, Annie unfolded herself from the sofa and went to answer the door. She was so surprised to see her boss that she didn't say anything, and just opened the door widely to allow her to pass.

Joan noted with concern Annie's tearstained face and wondered if she was doing the right thing. She sat on the sofa and Annie sat opposite, waiting for Joan to speak.

'Annie, we've had some intel relating to Auggie's case'

Annie's mouth dropped open _a lá cartoons_ and she had to remind herself to close it. More than two years had passed and now...

''The case Auggie was working on went cold when Auggie, who was the lead agent, disappeared. We couldn't put anyone else back in without arousing suspicion, but now, one of the Fabray brothers have turned up dead in the river'.

Annie's mind finally clicked back into gear and she was able to respond.

'What can you tell me?'

'Matthew, John, Owen and Martin Fabray. Brothers, international arms dealers and suspected terrorists. Martin's body was washed up two days ago, which we're hoping is going to give us a way in'

'You've gotta send me in Joan.

'No way Annie. You're way too close to this one.'

'But Joan! This is personal. If there's even the slightest chance that these men could be connected to my husband's death, I want to be there!'

'Annie, these men made Auggie disappear without a trace. What would happen to Jessica if the same thing happened to you?'

Annie knew she was defeated on that point.

'We've sent Maeve and Bea in undercover as hookers in a bar we know they frequent and they have planted several bugs.

'I can't just sit idly by while my co-workers investigate Auggie's killers'

'You can and you must Annie. If there is even the slightest hint that you have been involved, everything will be compromised'.

Annie knew she was beaten and Joan stood up, ready to make her departure. At the door she turned round and spoke softly. 'I know how hard this is for you Annie. If you ever need to talk, I'm always here'.

The door shut behind her with a soft click, and Annie was left alone once again.

CACACACACA

Outside, Joan took a deep breath to steady her nerves. What Annie didn't know, was that she really did know how hard it was for Annie, though nobody but Arthur and her parents knew about that part of her life.

She had been sixteen and stupid. Getting drunk at a friend's party and losing her virginity was so cliché and she had regretted it the moment she had sobered up. Four months later, she regretted it even more when she realised she was pregnant.

Her parents had hit the roof when she told them, but had stayed supportive throughout the birth and life of baby Sophie. At 18, she married Sophie's dad Mark who was working in his father's grocery shop and she went to university.

Eight months into her married life, she got home late one night to find her house in ruins.

Mark had found out that she had had an affair when she had unwittingly left her e-mail account open. In a fit of jealous rage, he had set fire to the small house they lived in, killing himself and Sophie.

Joan had never forgiven herself and had never told anyone.

Arthur had only found out because he was her boss and had read her file. When he confronted her, she had answered his questions as his employee, telling him that she would tell him as his wife when she was ready. That was fifteen years ago and she still hadn't been able to do it.

CACACACACA

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Joan made her way back to Langley. They had more intel than she had told Annie about and information was coming fast.

With any luck, they would be able to search the premises in the next day or two and what that would drag up was anyone's guess.

Meanwhile, inside the guest house, Jessica had arrived back from her karate lesson and was showing off some of her new moves to Annie.

It brought back memories of the first time she and Auggie had trained together in her first week at the agency.

She had been worried about it at first. What kind of person attacked a blind man, even if he was expecting it? She had soon got over that though. Auggie showed no mercy, and soon, neither did she. And afterwards, they got to take a shower together.

CACACACA

Joan strode into the DPD and was instantly greeted by Jai.

'We've got enough Joan. There's a search team going in tomorrow morning at 7.20 when the brothers leave for work'

'Who's on it?'

'Myself, Russo and Dunbar'

'Count me in on it'

'Will do' he promised and veered off towards his desk. If he was surprised at her request, he didn't show it. Joan rarely did field work these days, especially on something like a search. But, he mused; she had been close to Auggie and was still close to Annie, so perhaps it wasn't that strange.

One thing there was no doubt about, there was no room for mistakes this time.

Everything would have to go as planned.

**Please Review and tell me how I'm getting on. Is there anything you think I'm doing really wrong or you don't like? Or maybe even something you do like?**

**They ****will**** encourage me to write faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I'm really sorry that this has taken so long. I was actually in America this summer working at a summer camp but I didn't bring my laptop. I'm now home so here is your update. I have most of the story planned out and another one in the pipeline so please forgive me!**

**I do not own Covert Affairs!**

Joan, Jai and two other agents sat in the back of an inconspicuous blue van just down the street from the Fabray house while they waited for John, Matthew and Owen to leave for work. So far, things were going to plan, which admittedly, did not usually happen.

As the three brothers left the house dressed in impeccable black suits to their supposed 'computer consulting' business Joan and Jai got out of the front of the van. They laced their fingers, for all intents and purposes appearing to be a couple out for a casual stroll, and left the other two agents in the back of the van, monitoring the Fabray brothers' movements via a micro GPS chip that Jai had installed under their car a few nights previously.

Joan and Jai walked into the small back garden where Jai proceeded to unlock the back door, leading them into the small kitchen. It was a shabby room and at first glance, it was obvious that the house was used by three men who did not much care about their home. There were dishes stacked in the sing while the bin was overflowing with take-away food wrappers and microwaveable meal cartons.

The living room wasn't much better. The room was largely dominated by an enormous flat screen TV with an expensive black leather couch opposite. There were surround sound speakers and state of the art gaming and entertainment systems which Joan carefully photographed and documented. There was no way the brothers could have afforded these with the profits of their tiny business, proving that they had income coming in from elsewhere. However the effect of the room was spoiled by the remains of last night's drinking – beer bottles and empty crisp packets littered the floor.

Upstairs the master bedroom looked like it belonged to someone's grandmother, the illusion only shattered by the unmade bed and men's clothes scattered about the place. The smallest bedroom next door wasn't much better but it was in the third bedroom that they found what they were looking for.

The room was set up to look like a home office but under careful examination, it became obvious that there was more to the room than met the eye. The brothers would return to their home in less than two hours so Joan pulled a miniature scanner from her oversized handbag and began to copy every document that she could find while Jai stuck a micro SD card into the computer to copy the entire hard-drive to it.

With only twenty minutes to spare, they left the house exactly as they had found it and walked about a mile down the street where they were picked up and sped back to Langley where teams of people were about to examine the huge amount of evidence that they had just gathered.

Back at Langley the tech department, headed by Stu, were analysing the hard drive of the computer intently when Joan marched in looking for an update.

'Joan' said Stu, 'I think I might just have figured out what the Fabray's wanted with Auggie'

She glared at him, waiting for him to tell her.

'When Auggie disappeared in January 2009, he was looking into where operatives inside the US belonging to a Somalian terrorist group were getting their weapons from. When Auggie disappeared, the trail went cold and we were forced to put the investigation on hold. However, looking at these files, it appears that the Fabray brothers were their suppliers. I'm betting that Auggie knew that, and was getting close to nailing them when he was discovered.'

Joan looked at him not quite knowing how to process the information. Stupidly, the only thoughts running through her mind were about how she had now proved Arthur wrong about hiring Stu as Auggie's replacement.

She nodded curtly, and was about to turn to leave the office when she noticed a sudden look of comprehension draw across Stu's face.

'What?' she questioned him urgently.

'The day he disappeared Joan, he told Annie he was just going to the shops but was going to go for a walk first to clear his head. What if he wasn't Joan? What of he was just buying himself time? What if he was going back into the field undercover?'

When he put it like that, Joan had to admit that it made perfect sense. Auggie had wanted desperately to go back into the field ever since he had come back to the CIA after Afghanistan. After putting so much effort into a case like this one, she knew that the last thing the headstrong August Anderson would have wanted would have been for some other operative to steal the limelight by being the one getting to do all the field work.

Without another word, she pivoted on her heels and strode into the bullpen. She had to talk to Annie. Now.

She brought the young woman upstairs to her office and sat behind her desk.

'Annie, I need you to run me through exactly what happened the night Auggie disappeared'

'Joan, we must have been though this a thousand times'

'I know that Annie, but please humour me'

'Fine. Auggie and I got off work about 6.30 and went home. Obviously, I drove. We stopped on the way to collect Jessica but we didn't stay, because I could see how tense Auggie was. I didn't think too much of it because it had been happening quite a lot at the time. With Jess growing older, he was growing frustrated that he couldn't see her. We got back to the apartment and I heated up a Sheppard's Pie that I had made at the weekend. After dinner, he put Jess to bed and I did the dishes and we met up in the living room. He looked exhausted but when I pressed him to talk he got angry. He had voiced the feelings to me before so I suggested that he walk to the shop down the road to get a pint of milk for the cereal in the morning. He agreed, saying that he was going to walk through the park and I shouldn't wait up for him because he wanted to take the time to clear his head. But I did. When he had not returned for three hours and was not answering his phone, I called you and you know the rest.'

Joan nodded. It was almost a word for word account of her official statement.

'Annie, some new evidence has come to light and we think it may be possible that Auggie was going out that night with the intention of doing some undercover work. Is there anything you can think of that might have suggested that, even if it seemed insignificant at the time?'

Annie thought for a moment. 'Actually Joan, now that you mention it. It never occurred to me before. In fact, I had forgotten but... Whenever Auggie went to the shops by himself or with Jess he would always take an empty rucksack with him so that he could put the shopping in it on the way home so that he would have his hands free to use his cane or otherwise navigate the city. The night he disappeared, he did take the bag but there was something in it. I never even thought of it until now.'

'Do you have any idea what might have been in the bag?'

Annie shook her head. 'As I said, I never really thought of it before. And when I had to clear up all of his things to move back in with Danielle I didn't notice anything missing then'

'Okay Annie you can go. But you must not investigate this. We may need your assistance again but only as a civilian. It is really important that you do not involve yourself. We can handle this and your meddling would only hamper our case. Understood?'

Annie nodded and left the office, making for the ladies bathroom where her thoughts were able to roam free and nobody would hear the tears.

Back home that evening Annie sat eating her dinner with the Brooke's. Their tradition of eating together on a Thursday night hadn't changed despite all they had been through in the past years.

Danielle could see something was up and when they had finished she suggested that Michael take all the young ladies out for ice-cream to give her some time alone with her sister.

When they were finally alone, Danielle took her younger sisters hand and led her into the living room and sat down with her on the couch and held her until she stopped crying.

'Whats happened Annie?' She questioned softly

'I'm finding it so hard to deal with life without Auggie. I miss him so much. Every night when I wake up, I still expect him to be lying there beside me but all there is a cold sheet'.

'Oh Annie' sighed Danielle as she smoothes her sisters hair.

'Do you remember the first time you brought Auggie over for Thursday night supper? Kataya was only six and she just couldn't understand what being blind meant.

'Chloe wasn't much better if I remember correctly' said Annie smiling slightly.

_-Flashback-_

_Danielle had been so excited that Annie was bringing home someone. She really liked Auggie and the Chloe had seemed to get on well with him on her class field trip. 10 minutes before Annie and Auggie were due for dinner, Danielle walked into her previously tidy living room to find it looking as though a bomb had gone off. The girls dolls were everywhere. Her mind immediately rushed to her sisters reminder that nothing could be left just sitting on the floor as Auggie could trip on it._

_Danielle had tried to explain and the girls had cleared up their dolls just in time for the arrival of their aunt and her 'friend'. They had watched with open fascination as Annie had led Auggie into the house, placed his hand on the back of a chair and later, whispered where the food on his plate was._

_When they had finished dinner and were gathered in the Brooke's living room, Auggie had no sooner sat on the couch beside Annie than Kataya and Chloe had grabbed a hand each to pull him to the floor to join in their make believe game. As they had warmed to him, the questions had come. Why can't you see? How do you know I am here? How do you not walk into things? Can you read? Can you play on the computer? Does it still get dark if you close your eyes? When will you get better? And on and on and on._

_The evening had gone well but when the two sisters had been having a coffee together after Auggie had gone home and the girls were in bed Danielle had admitted that her daughters incessant questioning of Auggie about his blindness had been embarrassing for had wared them about his blindness and hadn't wanted them to make a big deal from it._

_Annie had reassured her that Auggie didn't mind being asked questions. He was comfortable with his blindness now and he especially didn't mind innocent questioning from children._

_-End Flashback-_

When Jessica came back, with chocolate ice-cream smeared over her face, Annie bathed her and then they both went to bed. It had been a long day and Annie was mentally exhausted. She was going on a mission the next day so she needed to be in top form, even if it was only one or two nights at most.

She settled under her covers with her eyes closed and waited for sleep to come.

Several hours later, Joan Campbell groaned as the shrill ringing of her phone woke her from her dreams. After the briefest of conversations with Stu who was on the other end she was dressed and heading to the CIA headquarters.

She was met at the door by Stu who had been there all day.

'What've we got Stu?'

'We finished processing all the evidence that you and Jai gathered yesterday morning. That combined with the Intel we have gleaned from listening to the Fabray brothers phone conversations for the last 5 weeks we think that we know where Auggie's body might be buried.'

Joan looked up sharply. 'Where?'

'Turns out they own a property about 50 miles outside the city. It's in the middle of nowhere, completely isolated'.

'Why are we only finding out about this now?'

'Their mother bought it under her maiden name...'

'Do we have enough evidence to arrest the brothers?'

'There is a team rounding them up as we speak.'

Just then, Jai arrived on the scene looking uncharestically dishevelled, having clearly also received a rude awakening in the middle of the night.

'Jai, you and I are going to scope out this property ahead of the search team's tomorrow morning.'

'Now?'

'No, not now, next week. Of course we're going now' she said looking at him in disbelief.

They walked out of the bullpen and into Joan's car. It took them more than two hours of weaving through country lanes and narrow, twisty-turny roads before Joan finally spotted the ancient looking ramshackle farmhouse and outbuildings.

The main house contained a lot of computer equipment but a quick search of the barns showed hidden basements filled with weapons.

Joan walked into the last barn on the property and kicked open the trap door which led to its basement. She descended into the gloom down a rickety ladder as she had with all of the other basements and flashed around her torch. However, there were no weapons in this basement and she gasped in shock and horror when she saw what was in front of her...

**PLEASE REVIEW! WHAT HORROR DO YOU THINK IS WAITING FOR HER?**

**This is un-betaed in an effort to get it out quickly.**


End file.
